The only solution!
by bookworm1519
Summary: I suck at summaries but here goes: crossover with harry potter meets the hunger games! who will survive or will they all ? With only 2 spells to aid them   some strange friendships blossoming, what will become? Please readd and review. This is a Dramione.
1. Prologue

A/N:

ME and my friend .Telly came up with an idea of a Harry potter and Hunger Games crossover... so here it goes! We both took the same Idea but wrote different versions of it, so be sure to check them out should be some romance and twists and be gentle and don't forget to review.

Disclaimer I do not own the characters!

This is set during the re-take of the 7th year at Hogwarts and voldermort is DEAD... some characters may appear dead in the books or film but pretend that didn't happen for the purpose of this story. Also i have used the general plot from the hunger games and once again I do not own this.

Thank you.

Prologue:

Cornelius Fudge staggered over to his unorganized desk and caught the old blue book which was half falling toward the dusty floor, turning he walked back toward his visitor.

"It is the only solution Albus"

He handed the Book over, with a malicious glint in his eye.


	2. A new Law

A/N: 

Here goes chapter 1 of this story, this particular chapter is in Hermione's point of view however many different people's views will be voiced throughout each chapter. This chapter is basically an introduction to what the story is about. This is a little rushed yet I still put thought into it to try and make it as interesting as possible. I promise further in the excitement will begin. Don't forget to review, helpful criticism is welcomed but those who do not like my fanfic then please do not review... thank you!

Chapter 1:

Hermione's Pov

Me and Ginny were chatting happily away, but that's when we heard it – the announcement_._

'_All students are required in the great hall... IMMEDIALTEY this is a serious matter!'_

We looked at each other curiosity mirrored in both of our eyes, this had only happened once before and that was when Voldermort had returned... so what was it this time?

Five minutes after the announcement me and Ginny where seated somewhat right near Neville and dean, they smiled at us and in return we smiled back, that was when Ron and Harry decided to join us.

"_What do you think it's about?" _asked Harry kind of apprehensively.

Just as I was about to reply, Dumbledore took to the stand and began to speak, the hall feel silent! Although I noticed something was off about the headteahcers posture and his eyes that usually twinkled where well -not twinkling.

"_My dear students, I am afraid to of called you here today on order of the ministry, it has come to their attention that now that Voldermort has passed, there would be no more threats to our society as wizards. However to maintain this peaceful balance, Cornelius Fudge has put forth the wizard games. He believes that this new law will see fit to keep the dark arts at bay and be a reminder for all thou who try to bring the dark arts back. My vote however was not counted as I do not see the benefits or the ways in which it would stop the darkness that taunted us for many years. I don't wish to share with you what the wizard games will involve but i'm afraid it must be done my dear students. 12 students will be selected via an orb of names, 1 orb is for the girls and 1 orb is for the boys. All of you must enter your names in and it will become a yearly game. The games revolve around a most dreadful and fearful task- one in which I wish you would not have to encounter: ever! You will have to kill your opponents to stay alive, as only one can win! It is either you do that or you die yourself"_

At this shocking discovery many gasps were heard throughout the hall, some people I knew were even crying, I just felt numb and distant, it was like the happiness I felt had drifted away with my hope, but before any commotion could start to arise Dumbledore had started to speak once more. I didn't want to listen or know. I just wanted a life back the one I had just won. After all those years but as soon as my life did come back it just started to disappear again.

"_Within the games, you are allowed ones wand but only two spells will work for you: Stupefy is one of them; as you know this stupefies an opponent or knocks them insensible temporarily, you may only use this spell 4 times. The second spell which you may use is; __Expecto Patronum__ h__owever this can only be used a maximum of 2 times. Use the spells wisely my students otherwise you might find you magic gone before you have even started. Now that is enough said for now, in a moments time a slip of paper will appear...I want you to write your name clearly on it and then disguard it on your bench when you leave. You are dismissed." _

I swear as I saw the old man I admire walk away a tear could be seen slipping from his left blue eye, he cared for all the students and I knew he did not want this but it was a law and we could do nothing.

It was hopeless.

I turned my eyes away from the front of the hall too look at my friends, they looked devastated. I had a feeling this was going to be worse than whatever voldermort had thrown at us.

"I don't want too, I...I Harry i'm scared!" Ginny moved closer to harry and started sobbing on his shoulder, for once harry did nothing to assure Ginny it would be ok as he knew it wouldn't. I could tell this just by looking at him.

*POP*

A white slip of paper appeared in front of my eyes, then a pen, I wrote my name in bold letters. Took once last glance at my friends and left, as soon as I was alone the tears managed to escape the hold I had on my sanity.

It had finally begun.

A nightmare!


	3. Just a feeling

A/N:  I know I haven't updated in a while and i'm very sorry for those of you who like my fanfic! I will try and upload more regularly from now on

Chapter 2:

Draco's POV:

I couldn't quite believe what I had heard, I thought the war, the fighting and killing was over but I was wrong. When Dumbledore announced the wizard games and that every student had to enter, I couldn't help but let my eyes wander over to the Gryffindors. They looked terrible- especially the golden trio and weaslette... at this revelation my lips started to lift into a small smirk but then instead of feeling happy and smug I felt sick, it dawned on me I would have to kill them to stay alive. Well if I was picked that was and as much as I hated them I would never wish to kill them, my loathing wasn't that strong.

I continued on with my day, yet everywhere I went I only saw distressed and sad students. I couldn't stand seeing everyone like that when I was trying to be strong because the more I watched the more my metal brick walls began to crumble. I couldn't even face my friends- I was scared But a Malfoy never should show weakness so I put on a blank face as I walked to the dungeons.

It was then I heard it, a soft chocked sob, I turned round the corridor to see a sobbing Hermione- she looked a mess. I was about to approach her when a crash was heard from the corridor above causing her to look up, her eyes met mine and we were locked in an embrace for just a few seconds and then she gave one last glance at me and sped down the corridor.

Back at the dorm he laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling all he could think about was Hermione's eyes, her dark caramel coloured eyes that sent silent tears streaking down her face.

He didn't know why he was thinking about her, but whenever he closed his eyes that picture came into focus. All those times he insulted her, did it lead to her crying like that? He didn't know... probably!

Just before he finally had calmed down and managed to sort of drift off to sleep, another announcement echoed round the room.

"_Can all students report to the grand hall for it is time to call on those needed for this most tragic event- come immediately with all our sympathy ... Miss McGonagall._

Walking to the hall with pansy following close behind, my stomach began to lurch. Suddenly without realising how quick I had walked I was at the entrance to the great hall.

Mustering up all my courage I entered... not knowing the events that were about to follow.


	4. Chosen part 1

Chapter 3

Chosen part 1:

Hermione's POV

My whole frame was shaking incontrollably, several emotions flashing over my face, as harry voiced a question. I couldn't answer and I didn't have to…It was time.

The grand hall suddenly became very cold as Dumbledore took his place at the podium; he looked down gravely at the students when he voice began to echo round the hall.

"It is time my dear students… We have the head of the ministry here to draw the students who will participate, Remember One is never alone if they look to themselves and find the light that is hidden deep within, and without further ado I put you in the hands of … The ministry.

I watched as Cornelius Fudge walked camly down from his post, to the orbs that were floating a few inches above the podium, he had a grin on his face.

I couldn't belive it, how could he smile at this abomination of a game.

It was sickening.

" Dearest students, I will begin With the Girls then move on to the boys, So let Us see who the Orb has picked"

Everyone around me held thier breathe and closed their eyes, hoping that they would be safe for a further year but as I looked around the Hall I notcied thar a few people were focus solemly on the orbs. I decided to take look and just at that moment the first slip of paper flew out of the orb and landed in the hand of cornelius fudge.

"Hermione Granger!"

At the first It didn't sink it, It felt like I was in a nightmare and was about to wake-up but that didn't happen. This was the reality, I was going to have to kill to stay alive. I suprised myself when i finally came terms with the situation. I didn't cry, shout and protest, I just nodded and smiled at my friends to reassure them I was fine, after all i was head girl and It was my duty to be a role model... I had to be strong.

Harry and ron looked very distressed and poor ginny she was crying, she reached out and took my hand, comforting me.

I know I had put up a strong and solid front but inside i was really torn.

After taking my place at the front of the hall, the next slip of horrid parchment flew from the orb and then you heard the booming voice of cornelius Fudge once again calling the name of the next unfortunate student.

"Pansy Parkison"

A heart renched sob echoed throughout the hall, the poor girl!

yes I didn't like her but I knew how it felt...having your world turned upside down, You could just see her friends trying to comfort her, especially the younger of the two greengrasses: Astoria, by the looks of it she was rubbing her back in small circles while whispering it would be ok.

"Please take your place at the front of the hall NOW!" said cornelius in a very harsh tone, I suspected it was because he just wanted to keep on calling the names out, get it over as quickly as possible but even though I thought that I knew it probably wasn't the case.

My attention turned back to Pansy, she looked broken. All the ferocity she normally showed was now no were to be seen, when she finally reached the front of the hall where I was standing, I lent over and whispered in her ear : "I'm Sorry Pansy, I know we never really got on but I would never wish to see either of us in this situation, were think of something, were be ok!"

She turned to me and the look in her eyes told me that she was grateful and just from what I had said had sparked something in her, instead of looking how she did moments ago- depressed she now looked determined and ready and someone how seeing how those words changed my once enemy, It gave me strength.

The names just keep coming until I heard one name which I would never of wished to of heard "ginevra weasley"

I finally broke down, realization hitting home hard... If I want to live, I have to kill my own best friend! How could I do it? I couldn't and I wouldn't! I finally let the tears stream down my face leaving tracks in thier wake. It was a matter of Moments until Ginny was In my arms and we were crying with each other, neither one letting go, each of us scared of what was to come. I hadn't notcied but the hall had fallen deadly quite... everyone shocked! The gryffindors might lose two people they dearly loved and looked up too and well the slytherins were at a lose too, I could Just see Malfoy,his eyes holding that same emotion when he had come across me in the corridor, He looked upset but why I was just a MUDBLOOD? Worthless of his attention! It was probably beacuse of Pansy thats it!

My two former best friends Harry and Ron looked lost, Ron was trying to look strong in front of the gryffindors but I could see past his facade I always could... It broke my heart to see him trying to be so strong for us. It was then I looked to harry and thats when he finally looked up, his eyes meeting mine, speaking words that he could not voice! To me harry was a brother and to him I was a sister, He felt he was losing me and he wanted to protect me and ginny. I swear I saw a lone glistening tear drop from his eye as his gaze landed on Ginny; I felt terrible and lost the two of them had only just got together and you could tell just by when the were together, how much the loved each other! Ginny was looking at harry now I could see her out the corner of my eye, she and harry were just looking at each other such pain passing in thier eyes.

I knew what It was like to lose someone you loved dearly it hurt more than anything! It was then that the nasuea hit, I felt sick and dizzy and before i knew it the darkness had taken over and my body slumped to the floor.


End file.
